Taken Captive
by Bovine Beauty
Summary: After wandering too far out in the woods, Pocahontas somehow gets herself captured by white hunters who are really after gold. But what's going to happen when she tells them there isn't any? The events happen three weeks after John goes back to England.
1. Moving on and an evil plot

_All characters, except those not mentioned in the movie are the property of the Walt Disney Company and are used without permission. Even though I do believe that they deserve much better than what they get recently these days._

**_Chapter 1: Moving on and an evil plot_**

**Pocahontas sat atop the edge of a cliff mournfully. Peering over the land and water that stretched from the wooded land to her village, she wondered about John Smith. Who could forget that handsome smile across his face? Despite being one of the English explorers who nearly settled on part of her people's land, he turned out to be caring, compelling and even changed his view on the life Pocahontas had taught him to respect.**

**But would she ever see him again? Days passed by and there had been not a single word from him. Where could he be? What if he never made it back? **

"**No, I won't believe that!" she cried to herself, throwing her hands on her head. He couldn't be dead already. That wound he received from Ratcliffe couldn't possibly be deep enough to threaten his life any further. **

**That's enough! She thought. He's not dead; he's still alive, end of story. But would he want her to spend the rest of her days in sorrow and regret. No, deep down she knew it was time for her to move on with her life with or without John. She had to be strong, no matter what happens.**

**Still lost in thought, she didn't notice Meeko and Percy walk up and sit next to her on opposite sides. Looking down, she began to notice the worried expressions on their faces as if to ask her "what's wrong?" Could they have missed John Smith as well? She threw her arms around them gently.**

"**I miss him too," she replied to them comfortably. "We'll see him again…somehow." She turned her attention to the sun, which was now setting below the horizon. It was now time for her to return to the village before her father Chief Powhatan became worried sick.**

"**C'mon, it's time to head back," she informed them, darting off into the thicket with them tagging behind. "Come on Flit!" Flit had been hovering about in the berry bush picking at the thorny berries. Whirring frantically, he darted after her.**

**In the village, Chief Powhatan had been passing every teepee wishing everyone a good night. Pocahontas was right, he did seem to be getting a little worried already with his daughter being out so late. She had been like this ever since the white men left back for England. Would she ever be happy again, even with Smith gone? He had already learned to respect her feelings for him, despite the fact that they were from different worlds.**

"**Father, I'm back!" Powhatan turned his head. Running up to him was Pocahontas safe and unharmed. Still, that didn't stop him from wanting to know where she had been.**

"**Where have you been?" he asked sternly. **

"**I was taking a walk along the stream," she answered. The chief could see through her eyes that something was bothering her, and he knew what it was.**

"**Pocahontas, I know how you feel," Powhatan put his arm around his daughter as he walked her back to her teepee, then continued, "but sometimes the best things in life are to just let go of the pain and move forward. It may not be easy, but it's the only advice there is. Remember what I said…" he finished his last words as Pocahontas stepped into her teepee, "…nothing is simple anymore." **

**Saying good night to her, he turned away sadly. He always hated to see his daughter unhappy and sometimes didn't know the right kind of advice to give her. Hopefully, there might still be a way for her to get through this. But for now, it was time to get some rest.**

**Meanwhile elsewhere, two suspicious looking rogues sat around a campfire plotting something against the so-called "savages." One of them had big broad yellow-green eyes, a bulgy nose, a bald head with a pirate's tattoo spread across, muscular arms and hands, a wide chest and thick long splendor legs. He wore a grey-bluish vest across his bare chest and dark brown pirate pants with black boots on his feet. He was busy sharpening his knife with a small rock.**

**The other rogue had a wide broad chest, limbs as muscular as his partner's, a tanned loose shirt with floppy sleeves, gold earrings, dark blue pants, black boots, a skeletal tattoo on his left shoulder, and three gold teeth that sparkled every time he smirked. **

**These men were from England just like John, except for a few things; their minds were filled with greed, corruption, and a strong desire for gold. They often heard of how the other settlers made it back empty handed and how they managed to make peace with the "savages" with help from John Smith and another "savage" by the name of Pocahontas. For some reason, they did not want to believe there was not a trace of gold in the "New World" the other settlers arrived back from. They were determined to get that gold in the palm of their greedy hands at all costs.**

"**Those stupid ninnies didn't even know what they were doing," complained the man with the bald head. "Those red-skins still have the gold; and it's somewhere on this land."**

**The other man slapped his hands on his thighs in annoyance and replied, "We can't just go in there and attack. Sure our weapons are a hundred times more powerful, but we'd be outnumbered. Two against an entire civilization; we need a better plan," then a smirk crossed his face. "And I know just what to do. All we have to do is track down this Pocahontas, bring her back here and force her to tell us where the gold is hidden. And if she doesn't tell us, we simply...kill her." **


	2. Captured

_**Chapter 2: Captured**_

**Early one morning, Pocahontas decided to take a walk down the riverbank. Today, she would go farther and farther into the forest in search for some new discoveries. She figured it was time to stop moping around and to enjoy the wonders around her again, just like John would want her to. It may be hard, but she wasn't going to let her emotions get the best of her. She continued onward with her three companions at her side. **

**Meanwhile elsewhere, the two mysterious rogues treaded slowly through every thicket, tree, and stump in search of the lovely Indian maiden who helped John Smith. **

**The bald-headed man finally complained, "We'll never find the maiden here, this blasted forest is too big and my feet are on fire."**

**The other man had just about enough of his partner's constant whining and whispered violently, "Listen here you, the only way of finding that gold is if we find this maiden. The gold will be as good as ours. Until then, we don't leave this forest." The bald-headed man had stopped complaining; but once more he asked his comrade.**

"**How are we ever going to catch her?" He asked confusingly. **

"**It's really quite simple, all you have to do is sneak up on her quietly, grab and hold her, while I tie her up with these unique ropes I bought from the London shop. And if she has any animal friends with her, this bag will do the trick." In his right hand he held out a rusty floppy grayish bag." The two gave each other sly grins and fled through the tall trees.**

"**Bet you can't find me!" Pocahontas called out cheerfully to her friends from somewhere within the sunflower field. Because of the beautiful weather, they decided to play a little game of "hide and seek." **

**The three animals tried to follow where her voice lead to, unaware of a rustling in the bushes close by. Percy stopped running as soon as he caught the scent of what he might have suspected to be some unwelcome visitors nearby. His low growling brought up the attention of both Flit and Meeko. What could he possibly be growling at now? Usually he wouldn't growl unless he got his own way. Well, that's how he can be sometimes, but he wasn't all bad. Especially when he witnessed the scene in where Pocahontas and John Smith tried to say goodbye one last time on the day he was accused of killing Kocoum. In some way, it tugged at his little doggie heart to see them like that. **(Authors note: alright enough of the flashbacks; back to the story.)

**Before Percy could take a closer look, the three companions stared up in horror as something big and round covered them in darkness.**

**Pocahontas, believing her friends were still playing crept through the wilted sunflowers doing her best to find a safe hiding spot. This sure was a pretty large flower field; larger than the ones back at the village. Everywhere she turned, there seemed to be no opening. Turning her head once more, she could see one open path up ahead. Maybe her friends can find her that way. It may be time for them to start playing a different game before one of them became lost by wandering too far out. **

**Finally she made her way out of the field. Heaving a sigh of relief, she decided to let her friends know where she was. Before she could turn right, something big and strong grabbed her by the mouth and hands. It was the bald rogue. She tried to scream and free herself as he dragged her back into the flower field where his other comrade awaited, but couldn't. There, he folded his arms across his chest with a rope in hand. Pocahontas was stunned to find two white men on her people's land. Deep in her heart, they were nothing compared to the other settlers. Something about them didn't seem trustworthy. **

"**Well hello there….Pocahontas," he sneered while she was still being held.**

**Pocahontas was shocked. How did this man know her name? **

"**We know all about your little relationship with John Smith. But don't worry, he's alive as well; we never needed his help in the first place," in his pocket, he took out a huge white cloth.**

"**You on the other hand," he continued, "…are going to lead us to the gold."**

**Gold! Pocahontas thought. Is that what this is about? They should know better than to step foot on someone's land looking for something that was never here in the first place. Before he could gag her, the Indian princess kicked him square in the chest which caused him to drop the gag cringing. Ignoring the pain, he swiped the cloth back up and seized both her legs tying them. The bald man released his hand from her mouth for his partner to gag the princess. Then she was held securely with her arms behind her back while the other kidnapper finished his tying up mode.**

"**Alright let's get her back to the camp," then he whispered with a sly grin, "…after that, we'll talk more on the way."**

**The bald man heaved her up over his shoulder and disappeared with his partner behind the flower field.**

**As they carried her off, Pocahontas' mind filled with anxiety and fear. How would she ever get herself out of this one? Her friends still can't find her and her father doesn't know about this. Any moment now, they'll be wondering where she ran off to this time. Could be that Powhatan might send some warriors out to find her. Normally she didn't like to have them following her all the time, knowing she can look out for herself. But now she wished they were out here now ready to rescue her from these two. Even if she told them there was no gold, would they let her go or would they plan something even worse for her people? She couldn't bear the thought of what could happen to them next as tears already formed in her eyes. Her only hope now was her friends and the warriors.**


	3. Town gossip and a rescue mission

**_Chapter 3: Town Gossip and a rescue mission_**

**Back in the village, the villagers were going about their daily work as usual. None of them were aware of the fact that two invaders had already set foot on their land with Pocahontas as a hostage. Some believed she was still in the forest close by playing with her animal companions while others thought she may still be mourning the loss of John.**

**Nakoma, still picking corn in the field often wondered about how her friend could possibly fall in love with a man not of this world. He was not as dangerous and deadly as she thought he would be. Still she felt that she had a right to be suspicious and worried at that time. When it comes to new visitors on a new land, trouble is bound to happen.**

"**Where is Pocahontas?" she thought worriedly wiping bits of damp corn silk from her deerskin dress. It had been too long now since she left the village this morning. Something was definitely wrong. Placing her basket down on the ground, she knew it was time to time to alert Powhatan. "Whatever has happened will not go unnoticed; she should have been back by now."

* * *

**

**After a long hour of walking the two kidnappers managed to make it back to camp safely out of Indian Territory. The bald man tied Pocahontas to a tree next to their tent. Out where the camp was located, they felt they didn't have to worry about any predators or savages since the place was well hidden under a cliff out of any mans view. When he was finished the other man popped out of the tent and turned his attention to Pocahontas as she struggled in her bonds. The ropes were tied so tightly, they did not even budge a bit. She looked up at the red-haired man who still eyed her deeply and dangerously. Still confused and terrified, she could not think of any other way to react to these strangers; not while she was still bound and gagged.**

**Finally he spoke, "I see you're a friend of Smith, are you not?" realizing she was not going to be able to talk like that, he decided to remove her gag and see what happens. But not before threatening "…when I remove this, you will not scream. As if anyone will hear you all the way here."**

**After doing so, Pocahontas gave him an incredulous look of anger and concern. **

"**How do you know about John Smith? You on the other hand have no right to step foot on my peoples land uninvited and then take me as your prisoner!"**

"**A wild untamed savage you must be," taunted the red-haired man sarcastically.**

"**The only savages here are the ones standing before me filled with the avarice for a mineral that was never here in the first place, even if it was then it still could never be yours, ever!"**

"**Enough!" cried the red-haired man as he wrapped the gag back over her mouth. Now that talking to her was settled, he ordered his partner to go out and gather firewood. While he waited, he decided to tell a captive Pocahontas a little story of their days in London.

* * *

**

_In a noisy tavern somewhere in London, two bored men were drinking down ounces of beer. They had nothing better to do than to try and come up with a way to get rich quick. Living on the poor streets in a dismal area was certainly not their idea for a life of luxury. But one question kept ringing in their minds: How were they able to come up with enough money in a dump like this?_

_The two had stopped thinking when the tavern door swung open. It was village man with some very disturbing news. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to what the same old townsfolk from everywhere had to say this time._

"_Captain Smith and the settlers have returned!" Almost everyone in the tavern stood up in bewilderment. The other mysterious two had been listening as well._

"_Already!" shouted a tavern wench. "But it's only been a month!"_

"_But they're here now!" he zoomed back out the doors to the loading docks where the Susan Constant awaited. The other townsfolk quickly followed._

"_Think we should go see?" whispered the bald man._

"_Why not?" The red-haired man shrugged his shoulders and burst out the door with his partner behind him._

_At the docks, a whole crowd of citizens watched as the settlers helped an injured John off the ship._

"_Everybody stand back, we've got to get Smith back home!" called Thomas, pushing through the crowd. Everyone backed away from the other settlers moving forward._

"_What happened to John? Did any of you ever find any gold? What about Jamestown?" The citizens started to heckle the settlers with a mouthful of unanswered questions. Still, Thomas and the others paid no attention to anybody as they carried Smith all the way back to his home. Thomas's mother and little sister were so enlightened to see him make the voyage back home. Thomas was glad to see them too, but was still busy with an ill and injured companion._

"_Don't worry mom, I'll be back. Smith needs our help right now!" he called out to them with his eyes shining bright._

_As days passed by, rumors began to roam about all over. Rumors of the settlers unable to find gold, making peace with the Indians, bringing Ratcliffe back in chains because of his ruthless behavior with the savages and bringing the settlers to the new land for nothing but to only plot to steal the land away. He had been sentenced to the dungeon for a whole month. But the biggest rumor spread of all was the romance between John Smith and the Indian maiden by the name of Pocahontas._

_That was what filled the two rogue's minds with questions and just might be the key to a life of riches. Despite the rumor of the settlers returning empty handed, they refused to accept the fact that there was no gold or jewels over in Virginia. Believing it must have been a sneaky trick all set up to force them to leave, they decided it was time. Time to take drastic measures into their own hands._

_In the tavern, the two discussed their plot in an empty room out of hearing. Tomorrow, they would go to the king and queen of England and somehow convince them that they would be traveling on ship to the new world themselves and bring back all the riches they could possibly find._

_It was however not very easy since the king declared that they should be acquainted by men who are highly skilled in exploring and voyage travels. The returning settlers refused to travel back to Virginia with those who would not come to their senses about no gold. Most of them stayed with John to help him get well. While still recovering from the gunshot wound, John would often mention how he missed Pocahontas to his companions. Thomas and the others did what they could to cheer him out of his sullen mood. _

"_So the poor ninny is in love with that savage he's been pondering about," the red-haired man declared cunningly as he and his partner had been eavesdropping on the other side of the wall of his house one cold night. They both exchanged sly expressions._

_Having no time to waste, they searched all over town to find the most highly skilled active men in adventuring. Finally, it didn't take too long for the king to be deceived into believing the new explorers would be traveling to the new world themselves for the gold, and gave them permission to go on the voyage._

_When they finally arrived at Virginia, the two rogues told the other explorers that they would be out somewhere in search of any savage that would possibly help them find the gold more easily. While they were gone, the group of men guarded the ship all day and all through the night to await their return.

* * *

_

"**And that my young lass, concludes our voyage expedition," he finally finished. Meanwhile, the bald man later returned with an armload of firewood for the night. **

"**By the way, I'm Chris and he's Otis," the red-haired man introduced himself and his partner. "Wouldn't want to be too rude now, would we."**

**Tomorrow morning would be the time to return to their ship where the other men waited, bringing the captive maiden along for the ride.**

**All Pocahontas could do was stare miserably at the star covered sky. If her mother had been watching over her now, then she hoped that her spirit can somehow get through her father to warn him of danger before it was too late.****Luckily she didn't have to worry about being cold outside while the other two slept in their tent warmly, since it was still pretty much summer, but close to an end.

* * *

**

**Elsewhere in the forest, a brown wilted bag tied to the branch of a tree, had been swinging violently from all sides. Inside, some whining and whimpering could be heard as the bag shook all the more. There had also been gnawing and growling. After so much teetering, the tree branch broke in a single snap causing the bag to drop unexpectedly. Out popped Pocahontas' animal companions Flit, Meeko, and Percy. **

**Percy had been annoyed with Meeko squishing and steeping on his face while Flit had been poking through the bag trying to break free. But no matter how hard he tried, his beak was neither sharp nor strong.**

**But now was not the time to argue or fight, they had to find Pocahontas wherever she was, before those kidnappers could force her to tell them about the gold's location. The raccoon and the humming bird followed as Percy used his sense of smell to track their trail. **


	4. The ships crew and the search for gold

_**Chapter 4: The ships crew and the search for gold**_

"**Alright Otis, it is time to head back to the ship!" Chris had just finished packing up the tent into his traveling bag early the next morning. The two were checking to make doubly sure they had everything before preparing to head back to their crew. Only two days had passed since the crew was left to guard the ship and by this time, Chris felt that they might have grown tired of waiting. "Don't forget the savage."**

**Otis untied the ropes that bounded Pocahontas to the tree and flung her over his left shoulder still bound by the ropes from when they first caught her. The captive maiden turned her head up and gazed back at the empty spot from where the two had made camp with worried eyes. She was growing farther and farther away from not only there but also miles away from her village. If only her father and the warriors had found her already. Hopefully if Powhatan had indeed figured out that she had been out too long, then the warriors might be on their way to find and come to her rescue. She could have tried screaming if she wanted to, but the gag over her mouth made it impossible to do so.**

"**Hurry my brothers," Powhatan sat up front of the canoe with four warriors paddling behind, followed by eight more canoes. His daughter's absence had been deeply troubling him ever since Nakoma referred to him of her not returning to the village as usual. Something was definitely wrong; could this have something to do with Smith being away? Or could it be that some new visitors have found their way here and have discovered Pocahontas somewhere far away from where him and the warriors were paddling on the riverbank? He didn't want to think about what would happen if that second question were true as he believed his people had had enough trouble dealing with the first white men that came upon their land which nearly lead to a war of hatred between them. He hoped he would never have to deal with that situation again. But if his daughter had somehow come in contact with any kind of strangers out in the woods, he would advise the warriors to be cautious since they would never know what they might be up against.**

"**Chief Powhatan," The chief turned to one of the painted-faced warriors still paddling. "Do you think it's possible that Pocahontas might be in danger? She's never been out this long before and what if there are new visitors who are worse than the other ones?"**

"**That is why we must hurry and be on the alert for anything that might seem unusual." Powhatan informed him cautiously. "Dealing with them may be even harder than the first time."**

**Pocahontas, wherever you are, hang on we're coming. Powhatan thought. His grip on the staff in his right hand began to tighten and shake softly, but the warriors paid know attention since they were too busy paddling as fast as they could. Powhatan knew the white men's weapons and numbers had been far greater than their own. Still, he was willing to save his daughter's life at all costs.**

"**Where on earth could those two possibly be?" shouted a skinny pale faced man with short black hair who went by the name of Tom. Back at the crew's ship, the men were indeed growing impatient with Chris and Otis being gone out in the woods for a long time. And if they were not back already then, they might as well go search for the gold themselves.**

"**Patience, patience, they said they be back as soon as possible; said they'd be out in search of one those savages out there," replied one man with brown hazel hair, pale skin, baggy grey pants, and a blue vest over his bare chest. His name was William**

"**But why bother trying to capture one? What if they might have been ambushed?"**

"**You know what; you've been asking too many questions since we got here! So why don't you just keep that mouth of yours zipped." He drew his fingers over his mouth as if he were using a zipper.**

"**Why you…you…I ought to…"**

"**You ought to what?" shouted a loud thunderous voice from the woods. The entire crew turned their direction to the voice before anyone could break into a fight. It was Chris with Otis at his side and a Native American woman over his shoulders.**

**The group tried to act and pretend that nothing happened as they all gave fake smiles. Chris didn't seem to care however, since they had got what they came for and were now ready to begin their search.**

"**We see you've finally caught one of them savages did you not?" asked William, still smiling with his hands behind his back.**

"**Not just any savage lad," began Chris momentarily. "What you see before is the daughter of Chief Powhatan." Otis flung Pocahontas off his shoulder and set her down on the soiled damp ground for the crew to see. The crew had never in their lives ever seen a real native like this one before. As she struggled in her bonds furiously, Chris continued, "and as some of you may not know, this is the woman whom a certain dying John Smith had been rambling on about: Pocahontas!"**

**The crew gasped in surprise at the mention of that name. For a moment, some of them believed the thought of Smith ever falling in love with a native was only a rumor. But to find out if it were true, William asked.**

"**Are you quite positive this is the woman from all those rumors everyone in town had been going on about?"**

"**Of course it is she's got to be! Look at the hair and the necklace around her neck," Chris lowered his position and rose up the maiden's black hair and the smooth white shell in the center. "…just as Smith described her, long black hair, hazel eyes, and a blue necklace." He reached down for the gag to remove it but not before he threatened to strangle her if she ever made a sound.**

"**You won't get away with this; any moment now the villagers will come looking for me here with an army big enough to cast you off this land from which you've dared to step foot upon," an angry Pocahontas burst out.**

"**Well what do you know, the savage speaks English," laughed William mockingly.**

**Pocahontas glared up at William with a frown. Already she was starting to grow tired and annoyed with being called that. When would people like these strangers ever come to their senses? **

"**Listen, whatever it is you're searching for, my people don't have it. All we have is food, shelter, and the earth to keep watch over; nothing else that would be interesting to you!"**

**Chris hastily scooped up Pocahontas by the shoulders and shook her intensely. "Are you telling me that your people have no gold? How is it that you savages expect to make a living in these dense woods? My men sailed thousands of miles from our town to your land and we know you're hiding something; you just won't tell us!"**

**It was at this point that Pocahontas spat in Chris's face in a fury. Chris released both her shoulders dropping her back on the ground. Wiping his forehead with a white cloth, he spoke to the crew, "Take her into the ship, whether she likes it or not, she's taking us there."**

**Gathering up Pocahontas and the rest of their supplies, the crew walked back inside the ship to prepare for the rest of their voyage. As they carried her inside, Pocahontas began to worry once more. If she didn't help them, they would eventually kill her; leaving her friends to mourn. She couldn't let that happen, and if she can't even convince them, then maybe she could somehow outsmart them enough for her to make an escape. Then another thought struck her: the golden field! The one place where the villagers went to gather the most valuable possessions; these men had to be greedy enough to fall for it.**

"**Alright I'll take you to the gold," she answered the crew weakly. **

"**I'd know you'd pull through," Chris smirked as he motioned for his men to take her up aboard.**

**Moments later, the three animal companions caught a view of mysterious strangers boarding their ship with a sullen Native American. Percy barked ferociously enough for Meeko and Flit to hear that she was found. Dashing out toward the ship with the other two following behind frantically, they saw that the loading gangplank was slowly lifting off the shore.**

**Having no time to rest, they darted through the thick woods as fast as their legs could carry them and hopped aboard the half-way closing plank to get in. Nobody noticed or heard anything below, since they were too busy thinking about where the native would be leading them next.**

Authors note: I apoligize for not adding the rulers for each scene, but everytime I tried to do so, it keeps saying error on page. Sorry for the inconvinience.


	5. Heading east

**_Chapter 5: Heading East_**

_Back in London-three days after the rogue's departure_

"**Pocahontas!" John Smith gasped and sat up from the bed he slept on while still recovering from the wound that night. It still pained his side every time he would sit up or lie down. He slowly sat up on the bed clutching his rib groaning. **

"**Only a dream," he muttered softly rubbing his head.**

**He truly missed Pocahontas already. She was everything to him, even if she knew more about her own land than he did. Despite their cultural differences, their feelings of love for each other were still the same, even though they couldn't stay together. Now John couldn't stop thinking or dreaming about seeing her again. Not only that, but somehow deep in his heart, he couldn't help feeling that something was wrong. Like Pocahontas might be in some sort of danger.**

"**I must go to the king," he spoke in high tone. "I have to see her again." After those last words, he slowly lay back down on his bed and went back to sleep.

* * *

**

_The next morning_

"**But John, you still haven't recovered yet," Thomas had been following John from the king's castle to the loading docks where he would be taking the next ship back to Virginia. No matter how hard he tried to argue, he couldn't convince John to stay at home till the wound healed.**

"**I have to do this Thomas, Pocahontas may be in danger," John replied, carrying a few items in his arms. The news of the king telling him of a couple new explorers voyaging to Virginia three days ago simply troubled John with more terrible thoughts. When would people like them ever learn? He hoped they wouldn't have landed there already if he was ever going to get to Pocahontas and warn her people. But if they did make it, then he hoped the villagers were aware and avoiding their presence. Maybe this was also a chance for him to see Pocahontas again, even if it was only for a moment.**

"**What makes you think she's in trouble? Is it because of that unexpected voyage the king told you about?" Thomas asked, while still following John.**

"**I believe I know what those men are up to and they're not going to get away with it," John answered walking up the dock onto the ship. Somehow he had managed to convince the king and queen that the so-called explorers were not what they might have appeared to be. At first, the king almost blamed himself for being so blind and not seeing what was going on before, but John managed to convince him that self-pity would not make the problem go away. Men like that might have fooled almost everybody. Now all that was left to do was send another explorer to try and put a stop to what the frauds might have started. They always trusted John because he hardly ever told a lie to them before.**

"**Then if you're going back, I'm coming with you," Thomas saw no point in any further arguing of having to lead John back to his home, but he would not let John travel back alone. He may need his help along the path.**

**John agreed, but informed him that he should go back to his home quickly and let his mother know that he would be taking another voyage with the famous John Smith. After five minutes of waiting for Thomas, he returned telling him that he was ready. With that settled, the two settlers set sail for their voyage back to the land of the Indians.

* * *

**

Somewhere in a distant land

**The search for the gold continued as each of the men stood in front of the ship looking over the sunset before their eyes. It had been hours since they left the other island and still no sign of any gold or dazzling jewel. With Pocahontas still as their prisoner, she informed them that the gold would be located and hidden in the eastern part of this land, if they keep on going east till sunset.**

**Down below the deck, Pocahontas had been tied to a chair made of polished gold and a fine thickly pillow to sit on. It had been no use trying to struggle and break free from the ropes that bounded her. Otis did a good job tying them real tight for better restraint. Well it seemed that all she could do now was try to make the best of this situation if she were to get herself out of this mess alive. Hopefully her captors weren't planning to do something even worse after this was over.**

**Pocahontas snapped out of her thoughts when she thought her ears peered up at the sound of a familiar dog's growl and a raccoon's chuckle. Luckily, she was still able to turn her head around to see what it was. Her little animal companions Meeko, Flit, and Percy had been hiding inside an empty wine barrel trying to get on top of each other. Pocahontas was filled with relief knowing that they had not been harmed and was now down here with her. The three of them were also happy to see that the men have not killed her or at least put a scratch on her. **

"**Meeko, Flit, Percy you're alright," she whispered with a relieving smile across her face. Meeko dashed out of the barrel ahead of Percy and hugged Pocahontas around her left ankle with Flit humming frantically around her head. Percy began jumping up to try and bite at the ropes around Pocahontas' wrists from behind the chair. No matter how hard he tried, it was too high for him. Then he saw some ropes around her ankles and started biting at them. But they proved to be too thick for his tiny doggie teeth and he only managed to tear off a tiny bit of it. So Meeko scooted Percy aside to give it a try. Successfully, it snapped in two. But now high footsteps from above brought their attention.**

"**What do you think you're doing Otis?"**

"**I thought I heard something down below," The steps grew nearer as they approached downwards.**

"**Quick hide yourselves," Pocahontas whispered to her animal companions. Hiding themselves back in the wine barrels, they watched from a carved out hole as a huge bald headed man had been checking to see if there was anything down below other than the captive Indian maiden. There had been nothing in particular down here and Pocahontas just had her face staring down at the wooden floor as if nothing had happened. But now Otis believed that this woman might be up to something with all this leading expedition. From the first time they captured her, she had been stubbornly refusing to cooperate with them, but now she was about to tell them where it may be hidden. **

"**Hmm…there had better be gold by the time we get there," he warned Pocahontas who still hung her head down. Looking around the room again, he stepped over to the left corner where the wine barrels and gunpowder sacks sat. Forgetting he had a sword in his belt, he withdrew it and eyed the barrels.**

"**I wonder if there is anything hiding around here," he bellowed, slapping the sharp end of the sword in the palm of his hand without cutting himself. Pocahontas turned her head back to see what he was up to. Remembering that her friends were still in hiding, she watched worriedly as he poked the sword repeatedly through a few of the barrels. She hoped he wouldn't find them. The three companions were just as worried and scared as she was when Otis had still been poking the barrels. But soon their fear grew the moment a sharp object had cut threw their hiding place. **

"**Could it be in here," they heard Otis smirk as he poked another hole. Percy shuddered when the sharp end was an ounce from his tubby stomach. As Otis pulled the sword out, he turned to Pocahontas.**

"**Seems I was wrong about someone hiding in here," he said grimly, placing the sword back in his belt. "However, we still have a long way to go. So make yourself at home." He headed back aboard the ship.**

"**You won't get away with this!" Pocahontas burst out. Otis just ignored her as he kept walking up. It was now safe for the animals to jump out of their hiding place and to try and free Pocahontas once more. But she hesitantly shook her head.**

"**No, you mustn't," she whispered just before Meeko could bite on the rope binding her other ankle. They all stared up at her in confusion. "Listen carefully, I know you're trying to help me and I appreciate that; but I don't want you taking any more risks because of what almost happened." The three companions turned to the half damaged barrels. From the looks of them, they understood what she had been talking about. She didn't want to risk losing anyone right now.**

"**But don't worry, I have a plan. You can still follow, but no matter what those men may do to me on the way, you cannot let yourselves be seen, understand." The three of them nodded their heads. It seems they would do anything for Pocahontas in any type of situation. Hopefully she knows what she is doing. It was the only plan she could think of. Deep in her heart, she knew that her father Chief Powhatan and the warriors may still be out searching for her. **

"**Here we are!" Pocahontas and her three companions turned their attention to one of the men's shouting.**

"**Quick hide," she whispered to her friends once again. The three stayed out of sight as soon as they began to hear high footsteps coming closer.**

"**Alright savage, time for you to lead the way," it was Otis who approached her position. Untying the ropes that held her in the chair, he slung her over his shoulder and carried her to where the other crew had been standing on land. To Pocahontas, this part of the land had been new to her. She couldn't try to run and escape even if she wanted to, because of Otis's strong grasp. With her hands tied behind her back, she let out a sigh.**

"**Right this way."**

_Authors note_: I know it's been a while since I updated, but I've been really busy with animation projects going on. And I'm currently working on a Halloween fanfic this month, so it may not be till November when I upload chapter six. I hope you liked this chapter.


	6. Tricked?

**_Chapter 6: Tricked?_**

Elsewhere in the forest

**Meanwhile Powhatan and the warriors were paddling in their canoes on the riverbank, still in search of the chief's daughter. It had been at least two days since she went missing and the tribe had been out in the woods for long tiring hours. But the warriors were not the type to give up that easily, despite what they were going through in this situation. Many of them could go for days without sleep.**

"**Great Powhatan, I believe I see something up ahead," one warrior spoke up, pointing in the mist.**

"**Lead on, my brothers!" commanded Powhatan. The warriors did not stop paddling until their eyes caught something they had feared to see again. A white man's ship! "Huh, it can't be!"**

"**I knew it; those white demons haven't learned a thing at all!" one warrior shouted angrily curling his fists. "If they're here, then they've got Pocahontas!"**

"**I don't believe it is the same white men before," Powhatan declared holding out his hand. "But when we find my daughter, there will be an explanation for all of this!" The warriors paddled close to shore and beached their canoes. **

"**Where to now?"**

**Powhatan studied what seemed to be footprints on the soiled dirt ground. They saw them lead somewhere deep into the deep dense thick forest; but then again, the prints had grown lighter and invisible whilst following them. As he looked down sadly feeling defeated, the wind stirred in the surrounding trees with leaves of green, scarlet, and gold floating about the warriors heads. Powhatan's eyes grew misty, feeling a familiar presence. It was the spirit of his wife (Pocahontas' mother) telling him to never give up on those he truly loves. And that she would always be with him. Powhatan turned to the warriors and spoke.**

"**We shall journey into the forest straight ahead. We will not rest until we find whoever took Pocahontas. They couldn't have gone far." The tribe followed their leader to where he led them next.

* * *

**

Deep end of the forest

**The group of white men had stopped at a nearby waterfall for a drink. They had even allowed Pocahontas to drink since she had been walking tiredly for quite a while in their search for the gold. If any of the men had denied her of any food or water, she might have collapsed hopelessly and would be considered useless to them. Luckily there were berry bushes and a few wild plants in the forest to satisfy her taste buds. Although they weren't as sweet and tempting as the ones surrounding her village, she knew she still needed to eat something. **

"**Don't forget to save the rest for us!" Chris called out snickering, while sitting on a boulder with the other men, munching on a few things they had packed up from their start on this voyage. **

**Pocahontas ignored his crude remark and gathered a few more red berries to nibble on, with her hands now tied in front. The loose end of the rope had been held by Otis, in order to prevent her from escaping. She knew there were enough berries in the forest to last a whole season; yet they now talk as if they own this land, which in truth, they didn't. Why couldn't they just come to their senses and learn that there is no gold? These strangers were just as bad as Ratcliff. But she had to stay focused on her plan to lead these strangers away from her village and into the open field where she could escape and try to hurry back to warn her people. Deep in her heart, part of her didn't want her father and the warriors finding her right this minute, knowing that these men had brought along their weapons that sprouted fire like thunder in the sky; the same exact weapon that killed Kocoum. Pocahontas slapped her hands down on her thighs in frustration. She just couldn't bear the thought of remembering that very same day where not only would she might have lost John, but possibly her people's sense of living and dealing with problems through a terrible war. War never made things better; it would just lead to more hatred and destruction. She gazed down on her hands with sadness gleaming in her eyes. Even if she did outsmart them, what if…no, it just had to work!**

"**Alright, I think you've had enough there savage!" Chris sat up along with the crew to move forward. Otis tugged on the end of the rope to pull her closer to them. Pocahontas sat up from the ground and continued to lead the way with a sad expression on her face.**

**Unaware to the crew, they didn't notice Meeko, Flit, and Percy following behind quietly. Just as Pocahontas told them to do, they stayed out of sight. Whenever one of them made a tiny sound, one of the crew turned around suspiciously demanding who was out there. When nothing answered back, they just figured it might have been a squirrel or chipmunk. Meeko would grab hold of Percy's tail every time he would grit his teeth and let out a tiny low growl. Percy just couldn't bear to see the sight of Pocahontas being shoved forward or kicked behind the ankles in order to make her move faster. **

**Every moment the thickness of the dense forest had grown lighter with less branches and bushes. Soon the crew was nearing some kind of open field of something shimmering and glowing in the suns rays.**

"**Look there, I see a light!" William pointed out to the glimmering field up ahead. **

"**Well what do you know, the savage has done swell job," chuckled Otis, still keeping hold of the end of the rope. Pocahontas moved forward without slowing to a stop, even though she felt her legs tiring out a bit. "Should we still keep this native with us, or release her now that we have found what we were looking for?"**

"**Release her?! Of course not, you imbecile. If we did that she'll run off and come back with more of those savages to try and stop us. And we can't take that risk can we?" Chris looked up at Otis with a serious look and to Pocahontas still leading. She did not want to bother to look at him for a moment. Great, it now seemed as if he saw through her plan. **

**When they arrived closer, a field of cornstalks laid before them. The crew treaded in greedier than ever. This was it; very soon they would be rich. They continued pushing cornstalks out of the way without any rest whatsoever. But when they reached the end of the field, there was nothing for them to see but sunflowers and the sun shining on the cornfield. _Corn; that was it?_ Chris felt rage boil inside of him when he noticed Pocahontas was not behind them; they had been tricked. Snatching a piece of corn of the stalk, he yanked back on the husk to examine its rows of shiny yellow kernels glimmering in the sun. He tasted it to find out if it was hard or not. Turns out it wasn't. It was real food; the only thing that caught their eyes had been nothing more than plain ordinary corn. Throwing the corn aside fiercely, he turned to the crew.**

"**GO FIND THAT SAVAGE!"

* * *

**

Somewhere in the cornfield

**Pocahontas had been pushing her way through the cornfield trying to find her way out. Everywhere she turned her head, she was surrounded by cornstalks. She needed to move out fast since the men's voices were coming closer. Even in this part of the forest, it was hard for her to decide which way to go; especially if you have only visited this place once. **

**After a few more minutes of wandering in the cornfield, her eyes caught an opening straight ahead; hopefully that would be the way out. But because her mind was focused on reaching that opening, she had forgotten that her hands were still tied and was yanked back by something or someone pulling on the end of the rope. She tripped and fell on the ground with her wrists now aching painfully. It was Otis who had seized a hold of the rope when he saw strands of her black hair through the cornstalks.**

"**I GOT HER, I GOT HER!" he hollered out to the crew (wherever they were). Pocahontas yanked back, but his grip was so strong that her wrists ached more terribly than before. The bonds could be felt cutting in to her skin.**

"**BRING HER BACK HERE, IMBECILE!" she could hear the sound of Chris demanding from out of the cornfield. Otis managed to drag Pocahontas out by the end of the rope. It had been no use for her to try and yank back.

* * *

**

Deepest part of the forest

**The crew walked deeper and deeper into a darker part of the forest where no ray of sunshine had shone through. There had been no animal sounds or any wind blowing across the trees. Chris commanded Otis to force Pocahontas to a tree and bind her fast. Otis did so and undid the ropes around her wrists. It was a relief for her to have them removed, yet now her wrists were bright red from having them tied so tight.**

"**That was a cheap trick you pulled on us savage. Now where is that gold?" Chris had pulled out dagger from his belt, waiting for an answer.**

"**That was our only gold; we possess no other mineral that you've been seeking. As I said before, we only have food and shelter with us. What you saw was real gold!" Pocahontas blurted out furiously struggling against the bonds from the tree.**

"**I've had enough of this. I promised myself that if you wouldn't tell us, we would kill you!" Chris roared while sharpening his knife with a rock. Pocahontas watched fearfully as he raised the dagger over her and shut her eyes waiting for it to come down on her. But before anything happened, she thought her ears perked up at the sound clutching and the knife dropping. Chris gasped out the name _John Smith!_**


	7. Smith has returned

_**Chapter 7: Smith has returned**_

Still in the deep forest

"**Leave her alone!" That voice; could it be? Pocahontas opened her eyes and gazed to see a familiar figure holding back Chris's wrist. She felt the emptiness inside her heart fill with the same happiness she thought that would never be felt again. It was almost hard for her to believe that he was really standing there. She blinked her eyes repeatedly to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. No, he really was there; John Smith was there still. A small smile crossed her lips.**

"**John?" she cried surprisingly without taking her eyes off him. **

"**Miss me?" John asked whilst still holding on firmly to Chris. **

"**Don't just stand there you ninnies; help me out here!" Chris ordered the other crew as they stood watching in surprise. Even they couldn't believe that the famous John Smith they often heard in town was here right now, ready to stop them from his beloved Pocahontas. As they were rushing to help, John roughly shoved Chris over to them in which it caused each one of them to fall backwards like falling logs. As the crew struggled to get on top of the other, John turned back to Pocahontas who was still tied up to the tree. Just as he was walking over to free her, Pocahontas' jaw dropped when she noticed Otis sneaking up behind with a big log in his hands. **

"**John, look out!" John turned around and ducked down as soon as he saw the log swing over him. He rolled his body under Otis's feet knocking him down. Sitting up, he drew out his sword and pointed the tip at his neck along with his right foot clamped down on his torso. Otis watched with a worried look as soon as he saw the anger in Smith's eyes.**

"**Now talk, what's going on here?" he demanded, still pointing the sword. **

"**It was all his idea; I never wanted anything to do with it in the first place!" Otis pointed an accusing finger at Chris who was now being tied up with the other men by Thomas. His jaw dropped from hearing him say this.**

"**Why you big balding idiot, you just gave away our secret!" Chris hollered, wanting to waddle over there and strangle his comrade.**

"**Secret, what secret?" John turned his gaze to Chris whom now clamped his mouth shut from having to mention his plot. "Tell me about this secret of yours."**

"**That is none of your…" before Chris could say business, Otis stupidly blurted it out mindlessly.**

"**We were going to use this savage to help us find the gold here after hearing all those rumors about you and your comrades not being able to find any! And after she tricked us, we were going to kill her!" Chris's face became red with fury.**

"**YOU IDIOT!" was all he could holler.**

"**So you've finally admitted what you were up to," said Thomas who was now finished with restraining the crew. "Well once we get back to England, I'm sure King James will want to have a talk with you now won't he!" He placed his hands on his hips and walked around them. "There is no gold. You came here for nothing but to take something that doesn't belong to any of you!"**

"**Alright Thomas, I think they've learned their lesson. Now let's…" Before John could finish, he didn't notice Otis being prepared to kick him. John fell on the ground clutching his stomach. Otis grabbed the handle of the sword, and went to Pocahontas to place the sharp blade under her chin. **

"**Move and the savage gets it!" he threatened. **

**Thomas went over to John after being kicked. John looked up at Pocahontas worriedly. She looked back at him with teary eyes. Why should it have to end with this? All she hoped was to see him again and now she was in danger of facing a slow and untimely death at the hands of a greedy hunter. John didn't know how to stop Otis from harming her in any way. **

**It seemed there was nothing he could do, until Otis yelled in pain from something behind. To John's surprise, it was Percy taking a bite out of his backside growling lowly. Next Meeko jumped on his head and started scratching at his face hysterically while Flit poked at his bald head. Otis dropped the sword and started cursing loudly from being poked, bitten, and scratched.**

**In a few minutes, Powhatan and the warriors broke through the under brushes from having to hear a familiar ruckus occurring somewhere. He gazed at the tied up men and a screaming Otis. He was right; it wasn't the same white men from before. Now John and his partner were here setting things right and saving his daughter. His eyes widened when he noticed Pocahontas still tied up to the tree.**

"**I should have known you were the ones responsible for my daughter's disappearance!" he shouted angrily. "If it is gold you seek, we have none!" The animal companions ceased what they were doing and hopped off to let the tribe take care of everything else. John picked the sword back up and pointed it at Otis.**

"**This land belongs to them. You should have thought twice before planning to tell a lie to our king and queen. Do you surrender or do we have to keep fighting?"**

**Otis stared at the tribe with their weapons in hand and over at his comrades. There was only one of him now and a whole bunch of savages surrounding him. And worst of all, it seemed like they would never find gold in this land. Heaving a heavy sigh, he hung his head down; all that traveling on a ship from London to Virginia was all for a field of golden corn. "I surrender."**

**The warriors kept their spears pointed at him to make sure he wouldn't be making any sudden moves as John Smith walked over to free Pocahontas.**

_Author's note: I have one more chapter to go. I know this didn't seem much of a long story but sometimes I can only think of so much and that's it. I hope you readers have been enjoying it though and I'd like to thank you for reviewing each chapter._


	8. I'll never leave you again

_**Chapter 8: I'll never leave you again**_

**Now that the rogues were unarmed and forced to surrender to the natives, they were standing on their feet and made to march down where their ship had been floating while being roped securely. There, all the personal belongings brought on their voyage had been handed over to the warriors so that they would never be able get a hold of any dangerous object once every one of them is to be shipped back to London for a trial of fraud and deceiving royalty. None of them even thought of a way to escape or bothered to try because of the skilled warriors keeping a sharp eye on them for any unusual activity. Their faces definitely meant that there would be serious consequences to pay if one of them were to pull a stunt. **

**Meanwhile in the village, Nakoma could barely sleep or eat due to the fact that her best friend Pocahontas had been missing for a long time now and there was still no sign of Chief Powhatan or the warriors who went out to search for her and have not yet returned. She stood by the river as her hands were curling with worry. She couldn't bear to think about what would happen if some more of those white strangers approached their land and have already taken care of her best friend along with the warriors from the blast of a fiery weapon. **

"**Nakoma, please come and sit with us for dinner," a thin native woman approached her a moment ago when she noticed that Nakoma had not moved from the shores since this morning. "I'm sure they'll come back soon. You've been standing long enough; it is time to eat."**

"**No thanks, I'm not hungry," replied Nakoma, still facing the steady river.**

"**I know how you feel, but I'm just as worried as well with the way you're allowing all this grief to overcome your heart. All I'm saying is that standing by the river is not going to help with anything. You know Pocahontas more than anyone; she'll be home soon."**

"**You're right," Nakoma turned around feeling part of her grief slide away from what she just said. "I know I shouldn't…"**

"**Powhatan is back!" a male villager shouted from somewhere within the village. "And Pocahontas is here with Smith and a few white men!"**

**The last two words had stunned Nakoma and the woman. "WHAT?!" The two women rushed quickly to the village and were astonished to find Powhatan return with mysterious white men who seemed different than the ones that have first arrived on this land of theirs. In fact, everyone in the village was weary of their presence.**

"**Do not be alarmed!" Powhatan spoke to the assembled villagers as the warriors lead the prisoners through the crowd. "These visitors shall have no intention on hurting us. I will explain everything once we bring them inside." That was when the council had called a meeting inside of Powhatan's tent for everyone to attend to.**

"**Pocahontas!" Nakoma blurted out once she saw her best friend walking alongside John Smith and Thomas whom she thought that she would never be capable of ever seeing again. In joy, she rushed over and threw her arms around Pocahontas. Her friend returned the same thing.**

"**What happened to you?" Nakoma asked almost close to tears.**

"**It's a long story Nakoma; the meeting is about to begin," Pocahontas replied with her arms still around her friend.

* * *

**

Later that night inside Powhatan's tent

"**You strangers had no business amongst stepping foot on this land, but to steal what you believed was rightfully yours," Powhatan spoke to the white men standing before him while still under restraint. "As we have mentioned before, the only reward you'll receive is the one about to be given for kidnapping my daughter in the forest and raising a knife over her." The men winced at the sound of him saying those last few words. "In this village, these attempted acts are punishable by banishment or even death. But then again, that would be dishonest of me to carry that last sentence." Then Powhatan turned to John who was standing in a corner with Thomas and Pocahontas carrying Meeko in her arms. "If it weren't for Smith here putting a stop to it, I might have been holding my daughter lifeless in my arms."**

"**Chief Powhatan," John stepped forward to make a suggestion. "I believe there is still an empty jail cell in Jamestown that has not yet been filled. So why not leave these men to us until we receive a message from the king. I'm also sure they'll do well with cleaning out the stables."**

"**Very well," agreed Powhatan. He turned back to the prisoners still standing before him. "You men shall be lead by Smith to Jamestown where my other warriors shall help keep a watchful eye over you. This meeting has now ended."

* * *

**

The next day in the forest

**John Smith and Pocahontas sat at the large stump in front of Grandmother Willow a few hours after he and Thomas were able to lead the invaders to Jamestown to spend the next couple weeks or months in a jail cell and were sentenced to clean out the stables every single day to be watched by guards making sure that they don't miss a spot. **

**From where they sat, Pocahontas explained to Grandmother Willow how she been playing a game with her animal friends to remove the pain of not ever seeing John Smith again until she was captured by strangers she never met before seeking the same mineral as gold. Then came the part where she was to plan on leading them where the gold had been hidden in a cornfield and how she was almost killed by a knife in hand. The story had the elderly tree thinking about Smith's selfless act in choosing to return to this land despite the gunshot wound in him. John was able to explain that there was never anything waiting for him in London but the pain of lost love. In other words, he could never leave the most important thing he found missing in his life behind.**

"**All I could ever think about was seeing you again every night while I was recovering from the wound," John confessed his feeling of loss. He placed his arm around Pocahontas who was leaning against his shoulder while listening to him go on. "But then I realized that even if the wound was gone, leaving you behind would have become a wound deeper than the gunshot. In other words, if I chose to stay in London, it might have left me thinking with unanswered questions for the rest of my life. I still would be known as the greatest explorer around, but all that would mean nothing to me without being here with you."**

**Feeling both happy and sad, Pocahontas gazed up at John with tears welling up in her eyes. Somehow, it felt comforting to hear him confess his true feelings about his love for her. "Is that why you returned?"**

"**When I was in bed one night, I had another dream about seeing you. Only that you were in terrible danger. But it seemed more like a vision than a dream," John answered her with a saddened expression. **

"**That almost sounds like the meaningless dream I had before I met you," Pocahontas was astonished. "It was about a spinning arrow going and going until it stopped. I never understood what it meant until the arrow pointed east to the sunrise; the time when you were to be executed. The path was leading to you. Remember the compass?"**

"**How can I forget?" John said, knowing well what she was talking about.**

"**I remember what you said about how it helps me find my way if I was ever lost," she described in full detail. "At that time, I felt as if I followed the wrong path because of the war between my people and the settlers. I thought there was nothing else I could do…but to see you one last time." It pained her to think of that past event as the tears in her eyes welled up more. "I don't know what might have happened if…if I never…" unable to finish, Pocahontas put her hands over her eyes to forbid those tears from spilling out.**

"**I came back for you," John whispered, rubbing her back in comfort. "You've saved me before, now I wanted to save you."**

"**I thought that I could move on with my life even without seeing you," she sobbed. "But that was before I got captured."**

"**Well all that is in the past," John spoke softly. "And so is the capture. Your father now trusts me. As long as I'm with you, I don't care what happens to me. From now on, I'll never leave you behind again."**

"**You mean that?" Pocahontas asked smiling weakly. She wiped a few tears from her eyes that were spilling. John smiled at her.**

"**There is nothing waiting for me in London now," he replied. "Nothing but old memories floats there. You're all that matters."**

**With those words, Pocahontas threw her arms around John's neck and kissed him while new tears spilled from her eyes. John returned the same to her. Both of them knew that a life without knowing true love was in fact no life at all. Meeko, Flit, and Percy watched them from behind Grandmother Willow. They were just as glad to see John as well as Pocahontas and were gladder to hear that John was planning to stay and never leave. Nothing more in the world could be more important to John other than being with the woman he truly loved.**

"**Say it one more time. What you said before," asked Pocahontas as she leaned against his shoulder. **

"**I'll never leave you again. You're all that matters to me." That was all Pocahontas wanted to hear. They would be together forever; always.**

_**The End**_

Disclaimer: _Pocahontas and all other characters are the property of the Walt Disney Company. Characters not from the film are made by me only. I'm afraid I don't have any ideas for other Pocahontas stories, but hopefully something will come up eventually or come to me in a dream since that is where I usually get my ideas from. I'd like to thank all those that have reviewed and added this story to their favorites list; especially **doodlegirl** who sent me the private message. This special ending is for all of you who oppose the sequel. Even though this wasn't much of a long story, I hope you all enjoyed it. And to make the ending more dramatic, turn to the last song on the Pocahontas soundtrack. Thank you and good luck._


End file.
